El chico de los ojos grises
by dark Rachel
Summary: Hogwarts, primer día del nuevo curso. Un niño pequeño y asustado se esconde en un rincón. El chico de los ojos grises observa aburrido alrededor.¿Se encontrarán? ¿Podrá un Black ganarse la amistad del pequeño y tímido Remus Lupin?[Slash leve entre líneas]


Un nuevo reto de hpflashfic. Esta vez me tocó regalarle a Sweetie, y me decidí por esta pareja porque hace siglos (hablo en serio, s.i.g.l.o.s) que quería escribir sobre ellos. Espero que te guste, a pesar de que yo le saco defectos por todas partes. Siriusly, disfrutalo en la medida que puedas.

Saludos!

-//-//-//-

**El chico de los ojos grises**

_By Dark Rachel_

Remus Lupin es pequeño y escuálido. Un chico de mirada huidiza y sonrisa forzada. Nadie le ve y nadie le mira, hay demasiada gente como para que nadie repare en él. Hogwarts es un hervidero de nuevos alumnos. Los niños y niñas se miran unos a otros, con curiosidad. La mayoría están asustados, algunos tiemblan desmesuradamente. Otros simplemente observan alrededor con aire aburrido. Bueno, otro mira alrededor aburrido.

Es un chico de ojos grises. Es lo único que el pequeño Remus es capaz de decir en ese instante. Bueno, y que es alto, y que el pelo le cae a ambos lados de la cara de cualquier forma, y que podría pasar perfectamente por un chico tres años mayor, y que es guapo, y…

…y llegado este punto, el pequeño sacude la cabeza. ¿Guapo? ¿Qué hace él pensando si un chico es guapo o no? ¿Qué habría de importarle? Se esfuerza por apartar la mirada, por buscar a otros alumnos. Aquel. Es un chico delgado, de cabello negro y rebelde. Lleva unas enormes gafas redondas, demasiado grandes para su cara. Sonríe a todo el mundo. Parece sentirse seguro, parece feliz de estar allí.

No como él, que está tan asustado que ni siquiera es capaz de hablar. Teme que si lo hace, es posible que vomite todo lo que ha comido en el tren. Tan sólo quiere que acabe ya todo para correr hacia arriba y esconderse en su habitación, cerrar las cortinas de su cama y llorar, porque tiene miedo y echa de menos a su madre.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy James, James Potter.

Es el chico de las gafas, que sigue sonriendo. Extiende una mano hacia él, mientras sus ojos castaños le observan tras las gafas. Traga saliva y mira la mano. Abre la boca, pero la vuelve a cerrar. El tal James sonríe aún más. ¿Acaso le divierte su nerviosismo? Algo dentro de él se rebela, y, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, toma la mano del chico y la sacude con fuerza.

-Remus, Remus Lupin.

-Oh, vaya, encantado.

-Lo mismo digo.

Un incómodo silencio sigue a esas palabras. En un par de ocasiones, el chico moreno intenta iniciar una conversación, pero él siempre está demasiado asustado (o demasiado nervioso) como para responder nada coherente. Mientras permanecen en silencio, Remus no tarda en darse cuenta de que unos metros más a la derecha, un grupo de chicas observan con interés al chico Potter.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, se las señala. Él sonríe y hace un gesto con la mano. Cuando se marcha, respira hondo. _"Al fin". _Es lo único que puede pensar. Está mejor solo, sin que nadie venga a preguntarle ni a interesarse por él. No es tímido, no se cansará de negarlo. Tan sólo es… inseguro. Y por eso prefiere pasar desapercibido. Sí, eso es.

-¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?

-¿Qué…?

El chico de los ojos grises. Justo delante de él, le observa con una sonrisa torcida y un brillo en la mirada. Espera respuesta, parece hablar totalmente en serio, mientras él está ahí, contra la pared, observándole bastante sorprendido por su pregunta.

-Creo que… Ravenclaw.

El otro ríe a carcajada limpia. Muchas miradas se posan en él, algunas chicas le hacen ojitos. Él no parece darse cuenta, está demasiado ocupado riéndose de su ocurrencia. Cuando al fin puede parar, se seca las lagrimillas y le mira con aire divertido.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Remus Lupin. ¿Y tú?

-Sirius.

-¿Sirius… qué más?

-Black.

Una sombra cruza su mirada cuando pronuncia el apellido, mientras él se acerca más a la pared. Black. Son conocidos, y no precisamente por su gentileza y amabilidad. Siempre se ha hablado del linaje Black como uno de los mayores detractores de los sangre sucia. Y también de los muggles. Y no es que él lo sea, es que casi se siente como ellos. Tal vez por eso, se siente incómodo. O quizás sea por alguna otra cosa.

-No pongas esa cara. No soy como el resto de mi familia. Yo soy mejor. Yo ni siquiera seré un slytherin, caeré en gryffindor, y todos sabrán que soy diferente.

En otros labios esas palabras parecerían una chifladura. Ese chico en cambio las torna un hecho. Mientras lo mira, se da cuenta de que si lo repitiera dos veces más sería capaz de creerle, a pesar de que lo que dice es una absurdez. ¿Un Black en la casa de los leones? Eso nunca ha ocurrido. Y nunca lo hará. Son sádicos, crueles, fríos y peligrosos por naturaleza. Y no van a cambiar.

-Claro, lo que tú digas.

Y gira la mirada. Como si nada le importase menos que ese chico y sus tonterías. Y, sin embargo, hay algo en ese chico que le hace sentir seguro. No está muy seguro de qué, porque a la vez piensa que es bastante estúpido, con todo eso que dice sobre su familia. En momentos como ese, a Remus le gustaría tener una margarita para poder deshojarla y que le dijese lo que quiere saber. Aunque esa sea la mayor estupidez del mundo.

Entra la profesora McGonagall. Ya la conoció cuando sus padres fueron a hablar con el director sobre su condición. Y le gusta esa profesora. Habla con voz potente, no necesita hacer silencio y se hace respetar. Al contrario que él. Poco a poco, todos los alumnos caminan, dirigidos por la profesora, entre largas mesas de estudiantes mayores.

Allá en lo alto está el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador. Y un escalofrío recorre por completo su espalda al verlo. Tiene miedo de que esa maldita sangre que corre por sus venas le lleve adonde no quiere estar. Su mirada se dirige casi sin darse cuenta a la mesa de los slytherin y no sabe por qué, comienza a temblar exageradamente.

-Tranquilo, pequeño, seguro que no acabas con las víboras.

Le mira. De nuevo él. El Black. Hay algo desconcertante en él, aunque no está muy seguro de qué es. Esta vez no viene sólo. El chico de las gafas está con él, sonriente. Y hay otro chico, pequeño y gordito, que mira a todas partes asustado. Son cuatro, y juntos recorren poco a poco el camino que les va acercando más a su destino. El primero en subir y pasar la prueba será Black, y de pronto Remus se sorprende suplicando porque sea realmente diferente, suplicando por estar en su misma casa.

Mirando a su alrededor, el pequeño Lupin se da cuenta de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, haya encontrado unas pocas personas con las que compartir sus días en Hogwarts: Black, Potter y el pequeño y rechoncho Pettigrew. Y, por primera vez en toda la noche, está contento, y sonríe.

-//-//-//-

Final cutre, falta de inspiración, one shot corto. Cries La desesperación me puede, espero que os haya gustado.

Saludos,

Dark Rachel


End file.
